The Dev Team
Marek Rosa - Development Director & Lead Programmer He is a person you all know very well. Marek is taking care of Miner Wars core programming. He is the author of our VRAGE - Voxel Rage engine and is a lead developer and game creator of Miner Wars. Marek has a background of being a team-leader in a large international telecom company. Marek has started his first works on game development back in 2003 with a preliminary alpha tech demo of Miner Wars. Instead of joining any of the existing game development companies on the market Marek has decided to take a path of his own fulfilling his Miner Wars dream and it only took him 10 YEARS to release an unfinished product. Tomas "Darghan" Psenicka - CEO Tomas has a background of being a top executive at a major European software company he is an ex-gaming journalist and has been a passionate gamer for the last 25 years. Now Tomas is taking care of managing the studio. Basically Tomas does everything that Marek finds too non-technical :). Tomas also takes pride in working on some of the art assets in our games. Tomas is a gaming freak, loves to manage, motivate and create! Michal "Comodorre" Stefan – Programmer/Level builder 26 years old programmer and music composer from Czech with great love to science fiction, fantasy, music, soccer and GAMING. Many people will agree with him, that sitting in front of the 108" LCD TV, connected to XBOX and playing Pro Evo with friends is one of the best moments in life, especially if there is something to eat and drink nearby. 'John "unsung" Peterse''n' - Community Manager / Lead story designer ''' '''I don't know what to tell y'all. I'm complicated, but relaxed. I started gaming when Pong came out, I've written, published, and marketed a couple of card and board games. I started writing video game designs after I played King's Field on the PS1. I'm an outdoorsy type, I love to fish, tromp through the woods, nature in general. And I am completely psyched about Miner Wars. Costi „SolCommand“ – Lead Artist Well my friends call me *Costi* so I guess you can call me also :) . There's not much to say about me except the fact that I'm not quite the same person I was when I first started to play around with 3D stuff, all those (not so many) years ago. Atm I'm 23 and single ... for all you ladies (sci-fi lovers) out there (lol) and I'm that type of person that enjoys helping people in real life ... and killing them in games. I've always liked playing games and watching movies with sci-fi elements, this being the trigger that got me interested in the mysteryous art of creating spaceships. Since I suck at drawing, 3D is the only way I can express myself so, from the moment I learned how to actually do anything more than a cube, I've created models that have always been in my head but I never got around to put them on paper for others to see them cause, as I said, drawing ain't exactly my forte, however, fortunately, it turns out I don't suck (that much, hehe) at 3D ... so here I am now, thousands of models later, doing "Miner Wars" for you guys ... and for me :) Don Buchanan „Lancer Solorus“ - Programmer I started in way back in the stone age of computers (1980) using a 768khz computer. I've been a programmer ever since. I've worked with many languages and even wrote my own in the early '90s. I worked with many different computer brands over the yes such as the TRS series, Commodores, Apples, Macs and finally the PC in '97. From there I started building tons of different programs and games. I got hooked into the Freelancer community in '03 and have been making tools for that game ever since. Now it's time to help out the great guys here at Miner Wars, hope they find use for the tools I will be making :) John "Kestral" Carpenter - Programmer a seasoned game programmer hailing from the state of Florida in the United States. John has a crazy thirst for beer and for all things science fiction. End of Line. Henk „iHenk“ Bembom ( Don't laugh at my last name it means 'Very Good' in Portugese:) - '''Community Manager and Tester' I've started with gaming when the Nintendo 64 came out, Moved on to Gamecube and after that that to my Xbox360. i came across Miner Wars for the first time when i watched a trailer of it. Did some more research about and after that i just felt in love with every little feature the game has to offer. After that i decided to join the forums where people could get the chance to bring in ideas, Have discussions about things and perhaps even have a small chat with developers. I was actively busy on the forums when recently i got approached by KSH offering me to be part of the development, wich i happy accept. Now i'm working as the Community Marketing Lead. After i read the text down i wrote down. I find it funny how one 1 simple thing got me involved into this. '''Slobodan Stević "altfuture" - 3D Modeller and Texturer' currently living in Belgrade, Serbia. Started "creation-raging" by doing Deluxe Paint animations on old Amiga 500. After switching to PC I actively began composing music and learning 3D. In 2007 I met the project Infinity: The Quest for Earth which introduced me to joy of texturing. Next year I had a game modeling course held by Metamorf Games, after which modeling and texturing became my profession. Besides computer-related stuff I also like playing keyboards and drums, free climbing, reading good sci-fi novels, gaming and much more :) edit: oh, does "gaming" count in computer-related stuff? Jeromie "Psion" Esterline– 3D Modeller / Level Designer professional musician and 3d modeler from Portland, OR. Jeromie has been producing albums and sound effects since 1988 using various hardware. After over 20 years of audio production, Jeromie has also branched out into the visual and design arts. Primarily a 3d modeler and concept artist, Jeromie started with Lightwave 3d in about 1996 after being introduced to it by Dion "Centaur" Hopkins who later went on to work at Outrage Entertainment. His main goal now is to recreate the excitement and community that was behind the greatest game of all time, Descent. Other Members BIO is coming soon.... Category:Behind The Scenes